We Three Kings
by SoteriusDryke
Summary: Harry, Ron and Neville have been in love with the kings of their school,Draco, Theo and Blaise, since they first started. After believing that dating them was only for their dreams what will our three little subs do when their dream becomes a reality
1. The Meeting

Here is my next story. I changed the original story a lot. There is no magic but they still have things like potions but they aren't used a lot. Sirius is still alive and Voldemort still exists. The war is going on but the thing about the boy-who-lived never happened but lily and James are still dead and Harry lives with the Dursleys. The animosity between Harry and Draco does not exist, in fact he has never even noticed Harry before. I will answer the questions about what happened to the potters and why Sirius cannot take Harry in during the story.

My spelling is horrendous. I have to use online spelling websites to fix my mistakes but they don't work on everything so if you notice any spelling errors let me know and I will take care of them.

* * *

*hp*pov*

I was sitting on the train looking out the window, boredom beating my brain along with its friends sore mussels and irritation. My friend Hermione was sitting across from me going on and on how this was the most important year because the n.e. were coming. When i had first met her she was very nice but as time went on she would drive us mad and by us I mean my BEST friend Ron and I. Ron and I had met the first year on the train and we have been close ever since. I had another friend that was almost as close to me as Ron was. His name was Nneville The three of us had a huge secret that we kept from Hermione. She came from a very religious family that believed that two men together would go straight to hell. The problem was that Ron, Neville and I were all gay and had huge crushes on three guys from school. If Hermione found out than she would go on a rant about how our life was wrong and how we should differ to her because she knew better. Which was a conversation we had no desire to be a part of.  
Another problem was that Hermione had a huge crush on Ron who shivered in disgust at the thought of being with a woman. The three of us were subs. Men who could get pregnant and were naturally smaller than doms, the one who got them pregnant. I liked Draco Malfoy. He was so Hot and I often had day dreams about the things he would do to me. Hell, the things he COULD do to me. I'm no slut but if he said lose the pants I'd be all like 'Done' if I could even speak with him that close to me. Ah just the thought of him commanding me in a dominating tone made me shiver in delight.  
"Harry are you alright?You aren't catching a cold are you?"Hermione asked stopping her rant, Thank God!"You really need to take better care of yourself, this year is very important after all. You really should be careful since this is the n.e.w.t year and we have to blah blah blah" and there she goes again. I wonder if it really is possible for your ears to be talked off. hmm, well this is the wizarding world and stranger things have happened. I began picturing Ron, Neville and I running down a hall at Hogwarts chasing our wayward ears. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene in my head.  
"Harry?" I looked up to see two faces looking at me. Hermione's had a look of irritation while Ron had one of amusement.  
"um, I'm just going to the bathroom "I said standing up. I left the compartment as quickly as possible Now wanting to endure another rant from Hermione about manners and how I should pay attention to her while she talks. A thing not even the most diligent of people could do. I pity the man who marries her. I walked down the hall lessening the sounds of my foot fall whine I walked past the compartment that the three kings usually sat in. Not that I paid attention to which one they use, because I don't. A couple of doors down I began to walk normally. I reached the bathroom and went straight to the sink. I looked at my reflection and frowned. As much as i fantasized about Draco wanting me I couldn't help but criticize my own appearance. I have semi long semi short black hair that is so much a wild mess that I break my brush at least once a week. I can never get it lay down flat. I have green eyes that I have been told are beautiful but when I look at them all I can see are my hideous glasses covering ,what seemed to me, a large portion of my face. I was thin and had no mussels what so ever and I was short. I could never see myself as beautiful or even as good looking. In my eyes I was an ugly duckling, and very ugly duckling and as such Draco Malfoy would never want me.

*dm*pov*

I sat in my compartment reading a book. Well looking at a book really. I had tried to read it but every time I did I would zone out only to remember that I had no knowledge of what the book was even about so I had long since given up hope of even getting past the first page let alone the first chapter. I looked up at Blaise and Theo my two best friends. The three of us were called the kings at our school. We had never ending funds and unstoppable beauty. Everyone in the school loved and admired us. We got gifts after gifts and at least 100 proposals a day. The kings were supposed to pick their queens. Ones who stayed by their side who were always the one the king ended up marrying after school. Not one had married someone who was not their queen and none had ever divorced them. The students of the school had been looking to them to find their queen and since this was their last school year it was now or never. The problem with their queen was what his two best friends were actually talking about.  
"This sucks"Blaise said throwing his legs up on the bench and leaning back"I don't want to pick some random chit that will never leave me alone. If there was someone that I found as a good queen don't you think that I would have made them my queen by now. Its not my fault that everyone at school is unworthy of being my boo hoo the kings will graduate without a queen by their the schools sob story not mine. If they want a queen that bad than they should accept better looking people." Theo was looking over at Blaise with a full amount of amusement in his eyes.  
"Calm down Blaise we don't HAVE to pick a queen if we don't want to. The school would rather we don't pick a queen than have the reputation of having a king Mary someone else than his queen if we are forced" I said putting my book down, wasn't like i was reading it anyway. I stood up stretching and popping all the joints back in place. With a sigh I relaxed and walked to the door.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" I said. I walked down the hall toward the bathroom thinking about our queen problem. Like Blaise had said I had not found anyone worthy of being my queen. If I had I would have taken them Immediately to keep others from taking what I deemed as mine. I entered the stall since the last time i had used a urinal i had been oogled by every male that entered the room. I had never minded being oogled and quite enjoyed it but I had realized that being oogled when your peeing is quite creepy and not at all fun. So to the stall it is. Just as I had finished I heard the door to the bathroom open but never heard the door to a stall open. I opened the door to see that the person was at one of the two sinks. He turned around to look at me and my breath caught in my thought right next to where my heart had jumped when I saw who was in the room with me. He was beauty incarnate. Slim and slender body with hips wide enough to bare a child, my child if I had anything to say about this, which I did. Full pouty lips that begged to be kissed wild hair that looked like he had just crawled out of bed that made me want to run my hands through it but what caught my attention was his wide emerald green eyes that were inhabited by the black frame glasses he wore. Only two words went through my mind beautiful and mine. I was itching to touch him and since I was not only a king but also a Malfoy I did. As I walked to him he looked like a cornered gazelle and I the hungry lion. Which was fine to me since I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into him. I cornered him against the sink his eyes looking up at me.  
"Hi" I said with a grin although the grin grew wider when A blush covered his entire face"whats your name?" The delectable creature swallowed making his Adams apple bob causing my groin to harden. Oh the things I will do to him.  
"Harry potter" the beauty said the blush darkening.  
"nice to meet you harry, My name is Draco and I would like to get to know you better, much better" I said growling the last two words when images began popping up in my head. Him in my lap ridding me, Bent over a table, on my bed spread out like my personal buffet, screaming my name over and over and I pound into his no doubt delectable hole. Oh yes I couldn't wait for him to be mine. I was about to thrust my groin against his but I felt the train lurch signaling that we had made it to Hogwarts. I wouldn't have time to take him now, I would have to wait until we get to school. I was about to grab his arm to take him with me so I could pound his cute little bottom into next week once I got into the school but he took off out the door and down the hall.  
"Harry potter"I said looking at the door. I turned my head and looked over at the mirror."welcome to royalty my queen" and with that I talked out the door looking forward to the school year for once

*rw*pov*

I stood behind a suit of armor looking down the hall making sure that no one was down there. I felt kind of wimpy hiding from my terror that is Hermione Granger but I had over heard her asking Lavender Brown if she had seen me because she wanted to ask me it usually is the male that asks out the girl but I think that she was just getting tired of waiting for my to ask her out. Hermione is not known for her patients. She wants it down then and there. While I hid I began to think about what harry had told me about Malfoy and what he had done. Harry was a little freaked out and said that he was scared. It wasn't uncommon for a sub to be raped and impregnated by low-life scum but there was little one could do about it. Harry was a little happy about the fact that Malfoy seemed to notice him a thing that Harry had wanted for years but now that it had happened he could help but be a little worried. Best friend of Theo or not (snickers) I would never allow his friend to be raped. However I couldn't help but be a little jealous of Harry's Harry had a thing for Malfoy I had always wanted Theo Nott. I thought that he was drop dead gorgeous and spent my time in History of magic picturing him naked which wasn't hard since he was in the class with me. Sometime I would see him stand up and walk over to me. Everyone else in the class would slowly turn to mist as he pulled me into his lap. He'd grope and rub while I moaned and keened at all the right times. Rubbing myself on his lap groin to groin,mouth to mouth and tongue to tongue. Him murmuring in my ear as we came together how much he loved me but i doubted that would ever happen. Theo was rich, popular, a pure blood and good looking. While I was poor,un-popular,a blood traitor and ugly. I had wanted him for years, but so had many others. They however had confessed to them their undying love while I kept quite since I would rather look from afar and imagine that he loved me in my dreams that admit it to him and be laughed at. If that were to happen than not even my dreams could make him love me. I felt a little saddened by my thoughts and depressed by my station. Its not like I wanted to be poor and a blood traitor. I had met many muggle borns and everyone of them had been annoying. If that was how they all were than good riddance I'd help the dark side get rid of them himself. Figuring that Hermione had left by now he stepped out from behind the suit of armor and down the hall only to here my name being called out from a distance. Panicked stricken I hurried down the hall away from where Hermiones voice came from.I saw a door and figured that it was an unused classroom. I took off for it but ran into someone in the process. Not really Caring who it was I dragged them in the room with me in order to keep them from telling Hermione where I was. Once the door was shut I realized that it was not an old classroom but was actually a broom cupboard, a small broom cupboard. Now I was a little worried about who I had dragged into here. I could just picture it having been Snape,crab or even worse professor mcgonnagall. Locked in a cupboard with her was horrible enough thought that he doubted that he would ever get an erection ever again. I felt the person that I had grabbed move a little Than suddenly the room was lit up and I was looking in the blue eyes of Theo Nott. It turns out that my earlier assumption that I would never get an erection again was false. Here comes little Ron...Crap.

*tn*pov*

I was in the library trying to study for a surprise test that professor Snape was going to spring on everyone tomorrow. However he always tells us when the test is and what its about so that we can study in advance and pass the test. Even though its a library and your supposed to read I am always surrounded by girls watching me study giggling about how good looking I am and how much they love me and how bad they want to sit at the same table as me but are too scared. I finally just checked the book out and decided to read it in my rooms instead. With the book in my bag I began walking down the hall toward the closest entrance to the dungeon. I was almost there when someone knocked into me and dragged me into a broom cupboard and shut the door behind us. I figured that it was one of the girls who had finely gotten the nerve to come to me. I lit up my wand with the intention of yelling at them and destroying them when I got a good look at who had dragged me into the cupboard. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe the person who was staring back at me with wonderful blue eyes. Before I could open my mouth I heard what sounded like a female near by. The beauty squeaked with obvious fear and shut his eyes tight. I heard the female clearer now she was calling out the name Ron. Hmm this must be Ron. I leaned down to his ear and couldn't help myself. I nibbled on his ear before sucking on the lobe. The beauty whimpered that made me want to slam him against the wall and take him now. The Girl was outside the broom cupboard now, I could hear her clearly.  
"Where is he" I heard her say" I wanted to ask him out". I growled lowly in the back of my throat. Mine! He is mine! The girl had walked away and you could hear her voice growing softer and softer. I looked down at the beauty in my arms.  
"whats you name" I his eyes still shut he answered "Ron Weasley" he said his voice squeaking. I smirked and reached around and grabbed his ass. It was firm and very round. Hmm This will be fun. Before I could act on my intention he shot out of the cupboard and down the hall before I could stop him. Oh well never matter. It may be a big school but I will find him, I will get, my queen.

*NL*POV*

I knelt in the soft dirt of the schools greenhouse.I love plants. Any plant like thing I adored. From the smelly to the beautiful I cherished each and every one of them. Treated each as if they were my own children. I spent most of my free time with my friends and my plants. I was not very popular at the school and loving plants did not help in the slightest. When I first started school I was the overweight nerdy kid that nobody picked to play sports. I made friends with Harry and Ron when we had to do a project together and with Ron's laid back personality and Harry's calm demeanor I was easily able to get over my shyness. All three of us bonded over the crush we had on the kings of the school. I was a bit upset when they mentioned that they had a crush on one of the kings and thought that it was the one that I liked. When we found out they we each liked a different king our relationship grew and we became near inseparable. When Harry told me about what had happened to him on the train I felt a little jealousy but couldn't really feel any anger at harry only happiness. I moved to another section of the green house moving things as I went before I reached the section that I wanted. I grabbed the bulbs and got on my hands and knees digging holes to place the bulbs in.

*BZ*POV*

I walked through the halls with a brisk pace trying to ignore the sounds of so many people awing at me. It never used to bother me before until Draco came in the compartment on the train saying that he had found his queen and all the things that he was going to do to him and what he looked like and 'wow, his eyes were so green' and 'damn, his arse was so firm' things that drove me to the brink of exasperation. Now all I could think about was my desire for a Queen. Even though it sounded like some thing a girl would say, I wanted someone to want me for me and not for the fact that I looked good or that I was rich. I headed for the only place where i knew that no one would be. The green house is always quite and i love nature, so it always calms me down. I threw open the door and walked in not paying attention to anything around me. After the door shut behind me I walked down the rows of the Green house to where the best place to sit is when I saw it. Pushed high in the air was the most delectable looking arse I had ever seen. It was round but not flabby and the legs were thick with mussels. Knowing my luck though it was probably some ugly slut who would do something stupid the moment they saw me. I cleared my throat so the bitch would notice me and scamper off. When the person turned around all desires to have the person leave vanished. He had curly blond hair and beautiful wide hazel eyes. His body was soft looking with curves of a woman instead of the sharp edges of a male. He had nice toned hairless legs showed off by the short shorts that he was wearing. The best feature by far though was the full plump lips that begged to be bruised by my own. My scrutiny was obviously noticed if the blush that spread across my loveys face was anything to go by. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I had no idea which God or Goddess loved me so much to answer my prayers but I made sure to send them a thank you and a blessing before I walked forward to devour my lovely. He took a few small step backs when I began walking forward.  
"Please don't hurt me" My lovely said in a small voice that stopped me in my tracks.  
"You've been hurt before?" I asked silently planning murders of the ones who had dared to touch my lovely before. He nodded sending soft curls everywhere. I held my anger before I walked forward again wrapping my arms around the waist of my lovely and held him close to me.  
"Whats your name,lovely?"  
"Neville" Hmm what a fuckable name!  
"Mine is Blaise" I planed to have him screaming it in the next few minutes so that it would forever be lodged in his brain that he was mine. Before I could Shove him against the nearest wall so I could taste him lips The bell,signaling the start of class, rang and he jumped away from me looking startled.  
"I'm late" he shouted grabbing a bag off a table and took out the door. I was angered that he had forgotten about me but that made me want him all the more. It showed that he was not entranced by my looks and didn't believe that I would allow him a free pass for class with the power my father had in the school.  
"Neville" oh yes I was going to make him mine and kill all who dared to even look in his direction.


	2. My Knight

WARNING: light cussing, a bit of interaction between Harry and Draco as well as Ron and Theo and an attack on Neville.

Let me know what you think about my story in a review.

* * *

HP*POV

I walked into the library not really thinking about where i was going. My mind was still back in the train with Draco Malfoy. Was I to believe that my long time crush actually liked me? Was it some kind of trick? Was he going to ask me out than leave me standing there like an idiot all day? Looking so stupid sitting at a table reserving a chair for a man who would never show up? All these thoughts and more pressed against my brain. All this time wanting him to say he thought of me as much as I thought of him and now i finally got his attention and now I'm second guessing myself. zoning back in I realized that I had already made my way to the library and was even in the isle that I needed to be in. I looked around for a basic potions book that I hoped would help in my potions class but already felt that it was a lost cause. I reached up to grab the book only to fall short. Fucking literally. I was about an inch and a half too short when standing on my toes. Mentally I cursed which ever Dieti that gave people their height. Surly she had it out for me. She was probably in cahoots with who ever stopped me from ever getting a lick of muscles. The bitch! Giving up I decided to just climb. I'n the back of my head I knew that I should not do it, but when have I ever listened to that voice I mean really. I stepped up on the second shelf using it as leverage to get the book, when...the book case fell. Reminding me of the last time I didn't listen to the voice and ended up fighting of some freaking huge spiders and swore to listen next time...oops.

DM*POV

Irritated is not even close to what I was feeling at this moment. I had just gotten out of a meeting with the teachers and they felt that we were lacking in school tradition and decided that we were going to have a ball. Blaise, Theo and myself were chosen to run it. It would be the kings job to plan and execute said plan for the ball. Neither of us wanted to deal with the ball when we could be doing more productive things like pounding our adorable little queens against every available surface. I'll even do it on the ceiling if I have to and I heard doing it on a broom while in the air is very invigorating. I have no idea if it is or not, but my mother told me to try at least everything once. While she meant food I do believe that I should listen to my mothers very intelligent words and sacrifice myself to do as she says. The horror! Speaking of my queen I spy with my Handsome eye something round, firm, no doubt tight and all mine. I spread up a little but it could not be considered running since running is for plebeians and I'm not a plebeian. I rounded the corner to find my queen struggling to reach a book. I would have stepped up to help but couldn't stop myself from watching as the shirt rode up and showed off his stomach sprinkled with hair. I heard him groan with irritation and felt myself twitch at the sound. Oh yes he would be making a lot of those once i get to him. I watched as stepped on the shelf and just as I was about to tell him that he shouldn't the book case fell.I took off grabbing him just in time to keep the book shelf from falling on him than paused when I looked into his amazing entire time felt like hours of time ,but was in reality probably a few seconds in length.  
"what in the world is going on over here" madam Pince said as she walked over to us her lips thin, pinched together. I smiled charmingly to her. She may not care that I am a king but she is female and I know how to charm females.

"I'm terribly sorry I was attempting to get a book and put a little too much pressure against the book shelf and it fell. Its a terribly dangerous thing, bookshelves being so wobbly. You might want to ask the board of directors for better shelves for the books so thins wont happen again." A look of happiness crossed Madam pinces' face, thought it was small, and she nodded her head.  
"Yes i'll get right on that" she said walking no doubt going to call the Headmaster and complain about all bookshelves. I looked over to Find my queen hiding behind my back. I grabbed his hand and dragged him off. I pulled him into an empty classroom and pushed him against the door.  
"Do you know how mad you've been driving all week" I said banging my fists on either side of his head"the only thought that have been passing through my mind have been about you". Harry's eyes were wide and he was shaking a bit. I realized that my sexual frustration was being mistaken for anger. I slipped my arms around his slim waist and nuzzled his cheek.  
"calm, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk" I said soothingly.  
"What about?" I don't know whether the submissive tone turned me on or if it upset me to know that it was because he was scared.  
"I want you to be my queen". He froze in my arms and when i pulled back I saw his eyes had widened.  
"What?" He asked his tone quaking.  
"I want you to be my queen"  
"why?"  
"Because your beautiful and I cant stop thinking about you" I tightened my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to my chest "You can say no if you wish but I'll continue to chase you. You might as well just give in and agree". I couldn't stop the smug look from appearing on my face. He would be mine, after all what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets. Harry rested his head on my chest and nodded.  
"OK, I'll be you queen" His nose scrunched up when he said queen. He obviously had a problem about looking so pretty.  
"good" I finally got to do what I had wanted to do for so long. I leaned in kissed him. Reaching around I grabbed his firm arse and gave it a squeeze. When he gasped I swooped in and shoved my tongue in his mouth licking and tasting every crevis massaging his cheeks as I did. I forced myself to pull back because if I didn't I would take him then and there. I opened the door and the both of us walked outside once our clothes had been fixed.  
"welcome to your kingdom, My Queen"

RW*POV

I had taken to hiding from Hermione. I had thought that she would soon stop since she wasn't known for being determined on anything that didn't involve school but it seemed I was wrong. She had taken to practically stalking me. I cut her off every time she was about to mention that she had a crush on me. I had even been eating in a disgusting manor just to throw her off in disgust, but none of it worked. Just screaming at her that I was gay seemed like a better idea every day. I was steadily loosing my patience, which granted I didn't have a whole lot of to begin with anyway. I turned a corner only to find myself face to face with my own nightmare,Hermione Granger.  
"There you are Ron, I've been looking every where for you" She exclaimed with a huff. Almost as if I had been the one annoying her.  
"I need to ask you something" I closed my eyes trying to think of a why out of this mess. I really didn't want to tell her that I was gay since she was so against it. My two friends and I would never be able to handle the torment that would ensue from that knowledge being released. Being submissive really sucked sometimes, but I would never try to change it for the world.

"I wanted to ask you out Ron" she said looking at me.  
"Hermione, I really only see you as a sister" I hoped that would work but a little niggling in the back of my head said otherwise.  
"Honestly, Ron I don't believe that. I've seen you look at me sometimes and I know that you want me but that your just too shy. While normally the guy is the one to ask the girl out I figured I would take the instinctive and do it, so stop trying to play hard to get". She acted like she had all the knowledge in the world but had no idea that she was so clueless. "Hermione really, I only see you as my sister. I have no idea why you believe that I was looking at you but I never looked at you like I'm going to have to turn down the date" I turned to walk away hoping that it would be the end.  
"I don't believe you Ron. I know that you want me because You don't have the smarts to get yourself anywhere in the world and no other girl wants you because your not so high on the looks list. So getting me is the best you'll ever get." She looked so smug I didn't know whether to laugh or launch at her like a viciously scorned cat. Though the latter was looking more and more tempting.

"Hermione, I didn't want you than and I certainly don't want you know after you just insulted me. If that is how you ask out everyone than its no wonder that you've never gotten a date before. And just for the record I've never dated because I never wanted to date. There is no girl in the school that can hold my attention for more that a few seconds". It was true. Why would I want to look at the disgusting figure of a woman when I have the tempting figure of a man to oogle.  
"Ron stop acting like a child. This is precisely the reason you don't get anything you want. You act like a child and no one wants someone who acts and looks like a little kid. Your ugly anyway. I'm only asking you out to help but if you want to continue acting like a child than far be it from me to try and be a good friend" The shock of her words actually stunned me. I wasn't really upset by much of her words except for the ugly part. I knew that I was far less tempting than other people but when it was spoken so rudely one couldn't help being stunned. I opened my mouth to insult her when a deep voice cut in between us.

TN*POV

I was very frustrated, of the sexual kind. I wanted my queen and I wanted him now. I wanted to have him sit on my lap at the royal table. High enough for all the students to see that he was mine. I wanted him to lap chocolate off my fingers in preparation for when we have chocolate sex. I wanted them to watch his face when he blushed at the lewd things I was going to tell him. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. Everyone should covet what i had and know that they could never have it. I walked aimlessly down a random hallway. I really didn't want to meet anyone in my state of mind right now. I turned down a hall and saw my little beau. Hair like fire and eyes like the sky, my two favorite things all rolled into one. This was the one person that I didn't mind meeting. I stopped when I heard talking and recognized it as the voice the girl who was attempting to take what was mine.  
"I don't believe you Ron. I know that you want me because You don't have the smarts to get yourself anywhere in the world and no other girl wants you because your not so high on the looks list. So getting me is the best you'll ever get." I was furious. How dare that bitch call MY beau ugly. I have never seen her face but I knew that there was nothing that could possibly be good looking about her. I was about to jump down and through her arse when my beau spoke "Hermione, I didn't want you than and I certainly don't want you know after you just insulted me. If that is how you ask out everyone than its no wonder that you've never gotten a date before. And just for the record I've never dated because I never wanted to date. There is no girl in the school that can hold my attention for more that a few seconds".hmm perfect,now I don't have to kill anyone who believes that they own him. I walked closer to see this slut and had to force myself to not burst out laughing. WHO is not high on the looks list? Has she ever looked in a mirror? Her hair reminded me of a muggle toy my cousin had an obsession with a while ago. Trolls I think was the name but I didn't understand it since they look nothing like a troll. Her teeth were huge. She had all the sex appeal of a 10 year old boy.

"Ron stop acting like a child. This is precisely the reason you don't get anything you want. You act like a child and no one wants someone who acts and looks like a little kid. Your ugly anyway. I'm only asking you out to help but if you want to continue acting like a child than far be it from me to try and be a good friend" My beaus' face had anger and no small amount of hurt. I didn't know what part of those words upset him but as his future dominate it was my job to kiss it all better. With a smirk on my face I stepped out making my swagger more prominent She not so subtly reached up to smooth out her hair. Oh so she did know that it looked like she had been shocked by lightning.I stepped behind my beau and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened immediately but relaxed a little after.  
"why on earth would he want you when he has me?" The look on her face showed righteous anger. hmm she was one of the ones against gays being together. Well, i'll just have to give her a show. I slipped my hand under my beaus shirt and rested it on his stomach.  
"you do realize that your the ugly one here right? Just look at him"My hand reached up and pinched one of his nipples making him arch with a low moan."he's so delicious, isn't he?" Her face was red and her mouth was opened wide. She looked like she was having problem breathing with the overload of what she believed was disgusting, while he was having fun rubbing his straining crotch against the attractive backside.  
"Your hair is ugly, your teeth make me want to ask to see you dam, your face has pock marks from not taking care of your skin properly, all in all you have no sex appeal what so ever. Your not even the smartest here either I have better grades than you do. Your just an average student who studies more than everyone else. your not so special." there were tears pouring down her face and I was proud of myself to have caused them. I would have preferred to make her run screaming down the hall way tears but for now. walking away with tears on her face was OK. I'll get her better after I finish here.I spun my beau around to face me. His face was red and his mouth was open wide gasping for breath. I leaned in and stole my fist of many kisses slipping my tongue inside the warm and moist cavern.

"I have decided that you are going to be my queen" I told him. It took a few seconds to sink in before he reacted "eh?!" "I have decided to make you my queen. Do you accept?" His eyes were wide and unfocused.  
"Ronald Weasly do you accept?" I asked again. I'll continue asking until i get a positive answer.  
"why would you want me? I'm not good looking enough" He sounded so dejected that I switched from causing the girl to cry harder to being so scared that she couldn't cry at all.  
"you are the most beautiful person that I have aver met. I chose you out of every body else. Do you accept you position?" Ron looked me in the face for a long time. Whatever he was apparently looking for he found.  
"I accept, my king"

NL*POV

Many people thought that I didn't like potions but that's not true. I love potions but I just suck at it. I just barely manage to pass every test that I have to take even though I study for it very hard. This year was my n.e. and I wanted to get a great grade on the test so that I could become a healer. I wanted to try and figure out how to heal my parents and anyone who has problems like my parents. I want to be the best healer so that no other child has to go through what I went through. I had been studying nonstop trying to understand potions. I was almost willing to go to professor Snape and ask him for help,almost willing. My thought were so focused on my worry and what I had read in the books that I had not seen the two people walk up behind me.  
"well well, what do we have here" I turned around and saw Pansy and Millie. Both were fans of the kings all the kings. Most girls would focus on one king but those two went after all three. If One asked to sucked off and the other wanted o have sex they would do it to which ever one wanted it. They are sluts like that. Another thing that they were was bullies and I was their favorite little play thing. About once a week I had to clean up the mess and fix all the plants that they destroyed. If they found out that I was not only gay but had a huge crush on blaise zabini than their actions would get worse and I would probably be hurt worse. I had thought about going to the professor but there was nothing that they could do. The family those two come from are much higher than mine on the purity scale. I would just add more wood the the fire if I complained. Once a week wasn't too bad I suppose. I knew that I would not be able to study today, I would be too busy picking up the mess.  
"I spy with my little eye something worthless" pansy said searing at me.  
"hmm let me guess" Millie said with a smile"is it Longbottom?" "no but close"pansy said"its all these plants. Why this school spends money on planting plants is beyond me. I think they are worthless and should be destroyed." with that the two whipped out their wands and started throwing spells at the plants. Causing them to explode. A couple of shards from the pots shot out and cut my face. I shouted in pain when I felt a particularly large shard embed itself into my left cheek. When I collapsed to the ground the girls started laughing.

"how pathetic"pansy said "Hmm yes,he is. I think that we should show him what real pain is" I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I knew they were bullies but I never once thought that I would ever get physically hurt and that they would continue to hurt me. Both girls picked up pots and started flinging them at me. I cried out when More shards embedded themselves into my skin. It hurt so much that I couldn't stop myself from crying.

BZ*POV

It had been over a day when I had last seen my beau. After some looking around I found out that a Neville Longbottom watches over the green house and spends a lot of time there working on the plants. I was finally free to do what I want and what I want to do has a nice arse and is currently at the green house. I rounded a corner only to stop short when I heard laughing. I knew those voices. It was pansy and Millie, what were they doing here.  
"he's so pathetic, cry Longbottom cry" I panicked at those words. If I was right than Longbottom was my beau and these two were causing him to cry. I pictured them insulting him but the sight I came upon was not what I imagined. My beau was on the ground shards of broken pots stuck out of his skin, one of his eyes were swelled shut, his lip was busted, he had blood covering his body from where the shards had struck him while pansy and Millie stood above him chucking more and more pots at him.  
"what are you doing?" I contemplated just having them kicked out of school when my beau looked up. There were tears pouring down him face and there was nothing but terror in his eyes. MY beau should never be crying unless its caused by pleasure that caused by me. I was going to make these two pay big time.  
"leave now or I'll have you expelled" Both girls ran off while I walked calmly over to my injured beau. When I closer he whimpered and scooted back only to cry out when the shards of pots in his skin were moved.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" I pulled off my cloak and threw it over his body and I picked him up. He whimpered when the shards moved but I was thinking more along the line of getting him to the infirmary as soon as possible. When I had gotten to the infirmary he had fallen asleep.  
"Madam Pomfrey" She came running out of the back room as I walked over to lay neville on the bed.  
"Whats wrong with him" I pulled off my cloak and she gasped. She ran into her office as I sat in a nearby chair. Minutes later the Headmaster, My head of house and Nevilles' head of house emerged from the back room.  
"What happened " Severus Snape,my head of house, asked.  
"I don't know the full story but I went to the green house to talk to Neville only to come upon pansy and Millie chucking potted plants at him. I shouted for them to leave and brought him here as soon as possible" Severus lips thinned, if there's one thing he hated the most it was bullies. McGonnagall looked up at me.  
"what was it that you wanted to talk to about Mr Zabini?"  
"I wanted to ask him if he would agree to be my queen" All the occupants in the room froze. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore nodded. "well, I'll just have to have a talk with those two girls" he said "if its possible I don't want them to be expelled. Take what you want from them but I want them here where I can easily punish them for hurting my queen. If their not at school that I wont be able to make the rest of their lives hell" Dumbledore chuckled "very well than" with that he walked out of the room followed closely by the two heads of house. I sat there for hours waiting for my beau to wake up. The shards had long since been removed and injuries gone all that needed to happen was for the sleeping drought to ware off. Four hours after I had brought him here did my beau give a small groan. I looked up from my book and over at him to see two hazel eyes looking around the room only to settle on me.  
"How are you feeling" he hummed and had a confused look on his face.  
"Why did you save me"

"because I will never allow anyone to hurt my queen" He seemed puzzled for a few minutes before it seemed to catch up with him.

"queen?" I nodded "if you'll have me" He rested his head against the pillow looking confused "why me?"  
"well I think your beautiful and since it seems like you don't believe me I'll just have to convince you. so,will you be my queen?" Neville paused a bit before nodding "OK" I leaned in to give his a soft kiss. My beau was so shy that I was afraid that if I went any further than a light peck than he would pass out "welcome, my beau,my queen"


	3. Welcome to the Kingdom

This one took so long to do but when I uploaded it i realized that it was several thousand words less than the first two which has me concerned.

WARNING: There is nothing to be worried about in this chapter beyond some mild cussing.

if any of you have some good ideas for the story write me a review whit hat you would like and if I like your idea I will use it and put you name saying that it was your idea. If you would prefer the be anonymous that is fine as well just write in the review that you would like your name to be kept off.

* * *

The great hall was louder than before. As soon as the students walked into the great hall they noticed that there were three extra seats in between the kings seats. That meant that the kings had chosen a queen. If one were to look around they would see many girls adding globs of make-up on believing that they were the ones who were going to be only ones that were not talking eagerly were the three subs who knew that it was them. In reality they were enjoying the excitement and were anticipating the look on every ones faces when they see who it was that was chosen. The chatting stopped when the doors slammed open. The three kings walked down the isle and walked up to the table each sitting in their chairs. Everyone watched with baited breath as they waited for the announcement was made. Dumbledore stood drawing everyone's attention.  
"I'm sure everyone has noticed that the three queen chairs have been placed at the royal table. I am proud to announce that all three kings have chosen their queen and would like to announce them" Draco stood up smirking when many of the girls started fussing with their hair.  
"Would my queen, Harry potter come up" Everyone looked over at the Griffindor table as a boy with black hair stood and walked up the isle to the table. Everyone clapped when he reached it staying standing by his kings side. Theo Nott stood next "would my queen, Ron Weasely come up" Ron tried to cover his smirk when Hermione gasped. When Ron got to the table he too stayed standing by his kings side. Blaise Zabini stood last.  
"would my queen, Neville Longbottom come up" Pansy and Millie couldn't help the moan slipping past their lips. They now realized the severity of their actions. When Neville stood at his kings side the three kings kissed the hand of their queen and the queen kissed the cheek of their king. Then the king pushed their now seated queens chair to the table before sitting down themselves.  
"I now announce king Draco and his queen Harry,King Theo and his queen Ron and king Blaise and his queen Neville" The hall filled with clapping that you could easily tell were not full of sincerity. Many people were jealous that they were not the ones chosen. Ron couldn't help but look at Hermione's dismayed face. He was filled with glee at the prospect of her reaction when she got him alone and what Theo will do with her.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in the hall waiting for Ron to get back from Theos side. A position he surely didn't deserve. If any one deserved that position it was her. Only someone with such high intelligence deserved to be a queen It angered her that even that worthless fat lubb Longbottom get her position. The door opened and Ron came out.  
"finally you can out. I have been waiting for you to get out forever. It really is inconsiderate for you to keep me waiting like this. The least you could have done was told me how you managed to get in this position in the first place. However since its you I'm not surprised you fail to realize the importance of what is going on. Really Ronald I would have taken you as my boyfriend if you just begged me nicely. You didn't have to sell your self to Nott, but since I love you so much I am willing to take some of my precious study time and help you figure out how to get yourself out of this mess again". Harry, Neville, Ron and most importantly the three kings ,who were just out of eyesight hidden by the doors the queens had just walked through, were stunned by her audacity.  
"Come Ron, we'll just have to talk to the Headmaster. I'm sure if we explain to him that your in love with me than he'll talk to Nott about quitting this ridiculous thing about the queen." Thankfully Hermione didn't hear the inhuman growl that Theo released at her words. The three queens however heard it and began snickering. Hermione looked over at them and rose a single eyebrow causing Harry to start snickering even harder at her sorry attempt at copying Draco's signature move. "All three of you are idiots. That's what the kings want isn't it. Morons. It explains why I was never chosen as a queen even thought I am the most qualified as a queen. The kings don't want someone as a queen who is smarter than them. They want brain dead sluts" Harry,Ron and Neville all gasped knowing that the three kings had heard Hermione call them stupid, sluts and worse of all say that she was smarter than the kings. No one in the world would wish to be in Hermiones shoes in a few moments. The door slammed open and the three angry kings walked in. They threw their arms around their queens and barred their teeth at Hermione.  
"you'll pay for that Bitch" Theo said sneering at Hermione. The kings with their queens walked past the stunned girl ignoring her sputtering half-assed excuses

* * *

KINGS CHOSE THEIR QUEENS?

Yesterday at dinner in the prestigious school of Hogwarts the students were quick to notice that the kings table held three extra tables. Before dinner started they called their queens up to the table. Each and every female waited with baited breath in hope that their name would be called. To the shock of every female the names called out were nowhere near their names or any females name actually. The kings had chosen males as their queen. Harry potter, son of James and lily Potter, Ron Weasley,son of Aurthor and Molly Weasley, and Neville Longbottom ,son of Frank and Alice Longbottom were the three chosen. Draco Malfoy from the noble house of Malfoy has chosen Harry Potter, Theo Nott from the noble house of Nott has chosen Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini from the noble house of Zabini has chosen Neville Longbottom. These chosen queens begs the question if everything is alright with the kings. No Kings have ever chosen a queen the same gender as themselves. After waiting for so long for the Kings to chose queens and they choose males. Were they in a hurry and quickly chose at random. The answers to these question will ring through the heads of every person reading this story.  
Rita Skeeter

Remus Lupin threw down the prophet and quickly stood. It was time he checked on Harry. He needed to know if Harry was OK and not being forced into being with the Malfoy. The Potters and Malfoys have always fraught when put together in the world. Remus grabbed his things and took off out his tiny house to Hogwarts. Once he got to Hogwarts he went through the familiar passages to the Headmasters office. So caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice the person in his way. Startled from his thoughts when his body collided with a hard wall caused him top fall backward. only to be caught by two strong arms.

*SS*POV*

I walked through the halls wondering why Draco had to chose the blasted son of the bastard potter. The mas who made my life hell. That man should never had been allowed to have children. His son was probably just as horrible as his father. The boy would be the ruin of the house of Malfoy. As Draco's godfather I need to set him straight. I was brought out of his thoughts by the mumbled words of another. Looking over to where the sound was coming from I nearly swallowed my tongue. Walking towards me was the most delectable person I had ever seen and that included Lily. Brown hair so light it was almost blond and bronze eyes with a lithe body. As he walked his hips swayed as if teasing me but seeing as his brows were drawn together he was obviously to caught up in his thoughts to realize what he was doing. Making his movements all the more arousing. I realized that he would be unable to see someone in his path way so I made sure to stop in the middle of the hall making sure that he would walk straight into me. When he crashed in to me I reached out and wrapped my arms around his waist. I frowned at his size. I liked that he was so thin but I didn't want him to be tiny. I could almost feel his ribs. He pulled back and looked into my face and blushed. Just the reaction I wanted.  
"Well hello beautiful. What is someone as beautiful as you doing in this place." I kept my Hands around his waist holding him close to me.  
"I-I'm here to speak to the Headmaster." Even his voice was delectable. I wondered if he sounded even better screaming my name. "Very well than I will escort you" I said trying to be as charming as possible "that would be very nice but I already know my way there. by the way can I have your name?"  
"My name is Severus Snape. May I have yours as well" I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were wide. I noticed instantly that he remembered me from some where.  
"Um... I think I can take it from here" with that he walked down a different hall that would take him twice as long to get to the head masters office. The bell rang reminding where I had been heading to in the first place.  
Later that day I went to the headmasters office to ask who that man had been.  
"Albus who was that man that came in here about 3 hours ago? the one with brown hair?"  
"Ah yes that was Remus Lupin. I'm surprised you didn't recognize him, Severus" He continued on but I had stopped paying attention when I had learned who he was. I remembered him from school as one of potters crew. It explained why he had ran off when he found out my name. Lupin was never one of my problems and definitely not now that he was so delectable looking. Well it didn't really matter any way, I had decided that he was going to be mine.


	4. My Worth

In almost ever chapter in the beginning there will be some uke getting together with a seme. Depressing enough it looks as if all the ukes will be Gryffindors and the semes are Slytherins. I didn't plan it like this but i looked over it and saw who all they were.

On another not I am currently sitting in a fluffy couch wrapped in a fluffy blanket and drinking hot coco with marshmallows while admiring the amazingness that is my tree...Any one jealous?

Warnings: Draco being Draco, some dirty imaginations from everyone's favorite potions master and some tongue tying.

* * *

I was a bit worried about the situation with Malfoy jr. I had gotten a letter from Harry explaining everything but it did little to sooth my nerves. I still wanted to grab Harry and wrap him in cloth and protect him. I grew up in a poor an abusive home. My friends were very important to him and with Harry it was more so since James was dead and Harry was all that was left of him and Lily. I had spoken with Dumbledore and he had agreed to let me take Harry away for the day. I walked down the hall toward to headmasters office. I was so excited about getting to take Harry out that I had gotten impatient and had ended up coming to the school and hour early. What I was going to do with that time I was unsure of but at least i was already at the school.

! #$%^&*()SSPOV! #$%^&*()  
I had moved through the rest of this week in a blur. All I could think of for days was the sight of the tempting brunet. I knew that I should hate the man because of what his friends did to me but I could not. I had managed to succeed to first few hours until day bleed into night and every one of my dreams featured the lithe body and bright gold eyes(1). I can still hear the moans and the screams resonating in my ears. I wanted to be able to hear them when ever I pleased and not just when I slept. My Desire to wrap my arms around around him and never let go surprised me. I couldn't understand why I wanted him so bad. It made no sense and Id drove me crazy. I had only seen him for a few second and it was all it took. It didn't happen so fast with Lilly. It had taken years for me to fall in love wit her. I had heard of those ridiculous sappy books that told of love at first sight but it wasn't possible for it to be true. This was the real world and things like That didn't exist. Right? Thoughts kept bouncing through my head that contradicted my very nature. I didn't know how to love or feel anything except hate. How was I supposed to act around him. Normal? What is normal? Do I act like I don't care how delectable he looks or do do act like one of those randy teenagers rubbing my body against his. I stilled with the pain the erection that the thought buried me under. I liked that thought more than I should have.

I was not acting like this. I am a rational adult and will not fall prey to the vile thoughts that run rampage through the minds of teenagers. Remus Lupin is nothing great. He does not have a great body. He does not have beautiful eyes, in fact there is nothing about him that can be considered , NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL. So intent in my thoughts of how unattractive Remus Lupin is that I didn't see the person standing in front of me. I opened my mouth to spew forth insults that was expected from someone like me who could only feel hate. Before I could let they fly I saw who it was that I had crashed into. Thought truthfully I didn't see their body or even their face. All I saw was the beautiful gold eyes that had haunted my dreams and I knew instinctively who it was. All thought of how this man was not beautiful passed from my mind and all I could think of was how badly I wanted this man to have been naked. Pictures flashed through my mind of him walking through my house uncovered except for the marks I would litter his body with, every single one would be done with my mouth. AHH! I cant take this any more. I didn't care about the repercussions. All I cared about at this moment was the huge desire to have his body against mine with not even air between out bodies. I shoved him back until his body was against the wall. Than I took what I wanted. His lips were soft and tasted so good. I stepped closer until my body was against his and pushed my leg between his grinding against him. I took advantage of his gasp and took my first taste of his mouth. A taste I was already addicted to. There was no way I was letting him leave. not now, not ever. He was mine whether he wanted to be or not.

Harry stood at the end of the hallway gasping for breath. Standing not 20 feet from him was Severus Snape the most hated professor in the school was kissing,no not kissing snogging Remus Lupin, his uncle. and it didn't look like any one was intending to stop soon. He was corrected when Snape pulled away and walked ,as fast as one could without calling it running, dragging Remus with him. Harry shrugged, it didn't look like he was going to be going out with Remus tonight. Harry turned around and went back to Draco. He plopped down on the couch and cuddled up next to Draco.

"thought you were going out with Remus?" Draco asked "no" Harry said shaking his head "it looks like Snape is going to have his wicked way with him tonight". Draco looked over at him and raised a single eyebrow. Harry laughed and nodded "yep"

"well, why don't we all go out. All six of us should get out." Draco jumped up and dragged Harry to the common room for the royal family where the others sat. "we should take our queens out" Draco told them. Blaise and Theo looked at each other and nodded. "Lets go out to eat and take them to someplace fun." Blaise said. The kings grabbed their queens hands and walked regally through the halls heading for the front doors of the school. They climbed into the carriage and left the grounds of the school heading to the fancy restaurant Martin Wishart in Loch Lomond. They were very luck that their boyfriend were rich. The food was the best that they had ever had in their entire life. The three queens knew that it would be tough to beat Martin Wishart in their minds. The highlight of their night was when they went to a nearby theme park. Harry, Ron and Neville were over joyed when they saw all the rides. The queens grabbed their kings and took off in different directions.  
! #$%^&*()HP*POV! #$%^&*()  
I dragged Draco to a roller coaster that looked really fun. I had never been to a park before and wanted to try every ride possible. I ran into the line jumping up and down in excitement.  
"I can get us in front of the others if you want" Draco said. I just shook my head. "no, I want to experience it like normal" I told with a smile wrapping my arms around his.  
"Have you ever been to a theme park before?" He asked. "no" I said shaking my head"this is my first time" Draco opened his mouth to comment but before he could I was thrown forward. I looked up to see three girls and it looked like the brunet girl was the one spoke.  
"No, it's alright" I told her. I would have been fine about having been shoved to the ground had it been an accident and she was really sorry but the fact that she wasn't even looking at me said she wasn't. Draco looked past her and down at me. He stepped forward and helped me up.  
"Are you alright love?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head.  
"I'm fine" He tilted my head and kissed me. I looked over and the gob smacked faces of the three girls. The line opened up and it was our turn to get into seats. I was about step forward when Draco grabbed my waist and pulled me back motioning for the girls to go forward. All three got smug looks and smirked as they walked up. Their smugness quickly vanished when Draco stuck out his foot and they tripped.  
"Don't think your above you station. Your a commoner, a peasant and the only place you belong is at my beloveds feet licking his shoe." Draco pulled me forward and we walked past the three girls. As we passed Draco 'accidently' dropped his cup of soda and it toppled over spilling on the head of the already humiliated girls. With a smirk the King helped his satisfied queen in the seat.(2)

! #$%^&*()NL*POV! #$%^&*()  
I dragged Blaise through the crowds towards the one ride I wanted to ride out of all the others. I had wanted to get on it when I was real little but my gran had told me no. She said that only people in love could get on it and now that I had the chance I wanted on it. The bright neon light for the Tunnel Of Love shone bright captivating me even more. Blaise grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the ride. I was so happy that he was OK with getting on the ride with me. I was afraid to voice my thought since I was so happy that I was sure that one screw up would cause me to lose him. The line was not very long so we were in almost immediately. I had to force myself not to bounce once we got in the boat. As soon as the boat moved forward i felt myself relax. I was thrilled when Blaise slip his arm around my waist.  
"Hey" I looked over at Blaise wondering what he wanted."I wanted to tell you something. Sometimes you seem as if you want to say something than you close up as if your afraid of saying it. Am I right?" I felt cold fear grip my heart. I nodded because I knew that I would make pitiful sounds if I opened my mouth.  
"I chose you to be my submissive but that doesn't mean that I want you to be submissive. I want to tell me when your irritated or angry as much as I want you to tell me when your happy. I want you to scream at me when your angry and look at me with such passion when your happy. Please dont' be something your not. That's not who or why I chose you. I want you as you are. Nothing more nothing less." I felt tears spring up in my eyes. All my fears that I had had going into this relationship was taken away in just a few seconds. I nodded my head and snuggled against Blaises' chest fully relaxing for the first time.(3)

! #$%^&*()RW*POV! #$%^&*()  
Theo and I stood in front of the largest roller coaster in the entire park arguing. Apparently he was a thrill junkie and wanted to get on the biggest of the biggest. Having never have been to a theme park I had never been on a roller coaster before and refused to get on them. "No Theo I don't want to get on it" I said getting irritated.  
"Come on Ron it's not that bad. You'll be fine. I promise" he said throwing his hand in the air.  
"no. What if it flies off and crashes. We could die. I've heard about these things breaking down and people dying. I don't want to be one of these people."  
"That's very rare Ron and unlikely to happen. you'll be fine."  
"no Theo why you go by yourself and i'll wait here."  
"no I don't want to go by myself"  
"than we'll go find one of the others and see if they'll do it" Theo was quite for a bit just looking at me. Finally he just sighed and looked at me.  
"lets go find a ride you want to go on" he said wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"but, don't you want to ride it" I asked confused.  
"I do but if your not going to get on it with me than I'm not going to either" I looked over at him.  
"we could always call someone to come ride it with you" He shook his head.  
"I only want to ride it with you and only you" I was stunned. Having six other sibling you got used to not having someones full attention. The fact that Theo only wanted to ride with me made me made me happy.  
"only me?" I asked stopping. He looked confused and nodded his head. With a smile i grabbed his hand and walked over to the roller coaster.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm getting on the roller coaster" I said getting in line.  
"I thought that you said that you didn't want to" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I nuzzled into his chest completely happy.  
"I've never had someone said that they want only me. I was always the closes person and it wasn't a big deal if I wasn't there. So i'll get on the ride with you". Theo's arms wrapped around my waist tighter.  
"I will never want someone else to take your spot and I will never allow someone to take your spot. I want you and only you. No one else will do." The line moved forward and we moved up but didn't release each other.(4)

The group walked the halls of Hogwarts separating each king walking their queen to their rooms. When the queens closed the door after giving the kings their kiss they allowed themselves to smile. It hadn't quite happened just yet but all three queens were quite easily falling in love with their amazing kings. The kings slipped into their beds with a smirk. Their queens had been quite a bit more loving than usual. They did good tonight.  
! #$%^&*()

1-I don't Know if remus' eyes are gold or not. I couldn't find any info on it.

2-Harry is insecure about his worth so i had Draco show him that no one is better than him.

3-Neville is insecure about his worth as a person so i had Blaise show him that he prefers Neville as himself.

4-Ron is insecure about his worth as an individual so I had Theo show him that he is very important and no one else will do.


	5. oh is that why!

This is my fifth installment of We Three Kings. I have found a better way of writing this so hopefully I'll be able to post them quicker than i have. Please let me know if you find any mistakes. My spelling is bad and I have to use many different spell checks and that still doesn't fix them all. also before i forget this yet again...

~I do not own Harry potter or any of the people from the potter universe though I deeply wish I did.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW T_T how i long for your lovely reviews

* * *

From my life in the smallest of rooms at the Dursley's and the simplistic rooms that was given to the students to share nothing could compare to this. Being a queen came with many special extras other than a hot guy on your arm, well you on his are in any case Food that was made specifically for you,finely made robes and regular clothes that would be called anything but regular. You got special seats in the great hall and classrooms, a later curfew, the ability to leave the castle when ever you wanted and the cherry on top. The biggest room you have ever seen. It was huge. The closet itself was bigger than the room I had gotten at the Dursley's and the bathroom, oh the bathroom. When I had first seen it I could not understand why one would need a bathroom or a tub that huge. I could deal with losing the specially made food and the special seats but if anyone tried to take the bathroom from him it was on. It was perhaps the most amazing thing in his new room except for maybe his super king bed that must have been made of clouds. It was heaven and right now i was struggling to crawl out of heaven and get ready for hell, also known as potions. I sat up and looked around my room decorated with rich earthly tones contemplating whether or not I should pretend to be sick. Gritting my teeth I crawled out of the bed and forced myself not to look back. If I did than I surly would have returned to the blissful slumber surrounded by the clouds.

I went to my larger than needed closet and searched through my more than enough clothes to find something suitable for a person of my stature to wear. That sounded so snobbish even in my head but Neville, Ron and myself had to take class' on how to dress properly since we were now royalty. After making sure that i was properly dressed i made my way down to breakfast. I met Draco at the door to his room. Bring the Queen I was not allowed to enter into the great hall without My King. None of the queens were ever allowed. It was to show unity between the king and queen as well as protect the queen from harm. Kings were known to be very possessive and didn't want their queens out of their sight. When I was told of this little stipulation I was very irritated. I my be the queen but I was not some little kid that needed their hand held and most of all I was not a woman damn it. I might have the title Queen and I might be on the receiving end of all intimate acts but that did not mean that I did not have my masculinity or my pride.  
As soon as I was by Draco's side his arm went around my waist and we made our way to the great hall. When we got there I saw that the others were already there. After my king pushed my seat in and sat down himself I chose what I wanted to eat for breakfast ans waited for it to be given. After two weeks I had gotten used to being a queen but i wasn't all that comfortable with it. I still had problems seeing myself as important. Years of living with the Durslys mad instilled that I was not worth anything. Having Draco telling me that I was beautiful and that I was worth the most expensive jewel was like a rainbow after battling a hurricane for days on end. The felling was the most awe-inspiring feeling i had ever had. To truly describe it was completely impossible, there was not a word in the human dictionary that could describe it properly. Only the memory of something as equally amazing would do and few had ever experienced it. I felt a shoulder nudge me and I looked over at Draco.  
"you alright?" I gave him a smile full of joy and happiness  
"ya, i'm gonna be fine". I know that my answer worried him a bit but i was true. I was not fine but i was going to be perfectly fine in the end. Nothing was going to stop me from my happy ending. I started eating my food and put the depressing thoughts of the damage my relatives had done on my psych as far away as possible. When we were all finished all six of us stood to head to potions. The closer we made it to the classroom the more i wished that I had stayed in my room on my heavenly bed. I sat down in my chair and leaned against Draco wanting this class to speed up. Snape walked into the classroom and did his usual. Telling us which potion we were making, which was a burning potion(1), and telling us to get started. Our kings left to get what was needed while Ron, Neville and myself got the cauldrons ready. Thirty minutes into the potion I noticed that we were missing one of the ingredients. Since Draco was far better at potions I said that I would get it so that I wouldn't screw the potion up in the few minutes it would take to grab the wayward ingredient.

I walked down the isle ignoring pansy and Millicent who had started whispering about me as soon as they saw me walking away from Draco. We had talked to each other about what to do to punish they two Slytherins. While the kings were all for torture the queens wanted something lighter. They were kind of winning in the battle of what to do but if those two kept it up and did something stupid nothing would save them from the kings wrath. As I was walking back with the ingredient pansy grabbed my arm with a grip that was going to leave a mark. A mark that would definitely anger Draco. Speaking of which I saw him leave his seat and make his way over to me.  
"Potter I don't like you and I want you to leave MY Draco alone so he doesn't have to pretend to like you. since we all know that i'm supposed to be his queen" Well if that wasn't the most stupid and damning thing i had ever heard, especially since she had practically shouted it and the entire room was now paying attention attention to us. Neither Pansy nor Milli seemed to realize that they had caught others attention including the now lived Malfoy that was making his way over  
"Pansy, the only thing your queen of is STD' probably have all of the ones listed and a few not known since you sleep around so much(2)." A few of the students started laughing and the two realized that they were being watched. However they were still to stupid to realize that if they had the attention of the whole class than Draco surely must have heard as well. Pansy reached behind her and grabbed the cauldron with the intention of pouring all of it on me. I closed my eyes to await the coming pain and when i only felt a few stings i looked up in time to see Draco hit the floor covered with the potion that was meant for me.  
"NO" I sank to my knees and started to frantically wipe off the potion with my hands. I ignored the searing pain and the shouts to stop. This pain was nothing compared to the pain Draco must have felt that caused him to pass out. I felt arms around wrap around my body and pull me away from my king but i fought them. Desperate to get back to him, to hold his hand, to brush away the potion, to strangle the shocked pansy until she exploded any of those would have done. The hands were determined and kept me back though I fought valiantly.  
"he's going to be fine" I heard the words and felt pressure on my neck. The next thing I knew all was dark

* * *

LM*POV  
I walked briskly through the hall toward the headmasters office. I knew that my son choosing the Potter boy was a bad idea. I had tried to convince him that he needed to pick someone else however he had already chosen his Queen and it had been announced There was little else i could do now. If he left his queen than he would be the first King who had not stayed with his Queen and that would put shame on the Malfoy family name. I had followed my fathers orders and chosen my queen from the list of the best possible Queen and I had been miserable. As terrible as it sounds I was saved from forcing myself to pretend to love her with her death. I had silently thanked gravity for causing the rocks to tumble down the cliff and fall on the unsuspecting carriage holding my precious cargo...and my wife. That was an amazing cane and i'm sad to have seen it crushed. OH, and my wife, ya that was sad too. I was the perfect mourning husband who gave her the best funerals and wore black for a full 31 days to show my sadness. I had cursed my father for making me marry that woman. I had wanted my man. I despised my queen and wanted nothing more than to see my fire in bed with me. I would have loved nothing more that to fill him with my child, regardless of his less than perfect status. I flung open the doors of the infirmary ignoring the squawking poppy was making. I made my way to the only beds surrounded by a covering. I walked over to my sons side and looked at him assessing the damage. It wasn't too bad. There were marks on his face but those would heal no problem and the hair would grow back. Most of the damage was from his shoulders down since they were aiming for someone much shorter than my son. Looking over I saw the boy that had somehow convinced my son to claim him as his queen. I called out to poppy to figure out why the boy was here as well.  
"Why is he here as well" I asked poppy as soon as she was by my side.  
"he was so frantic to get the potion off of his king that he wiped it off with his hands. The poor boy must have been in a lot of pain since the potion had burned straight to the bone by the time he got to me. Severus had to knock the boy out to keep him from doing more damage to himself. He probable would not have stopped regardless of if it had burned off his entire hand." she said shaking her head at the potter boy. I couldn't imagine him doing that. I was sure that he had only been using Draco. Perhaps he only did it because he was afraid that Draco might have died and that would have made him lose his place as the queen. no, that cant be it. Narcissa would never have wiped a smudge of dirt off my face even if it would have saved my life. I walked over to his side and looked at his hands wrapped in heavy gauze. Hmm perhaps i was wrong. He will need to be watched regardless.

* * *

HP*POV

I woke up to the smell of antiseptic and the blinding pain of a white room. It took only a few seconds for me to remember what had caused me to end up in here. I glanced down to hands and saw that they were wrapped in white gauze. I whipped my head around looking for Draco. As soon as i realized he was in the bed next to me i began pushing the covers back ignoring the pain i was in only allowing small hiss's of pain the escape my lips.

"calm down you going to hurt yourself" I whipped my head around to see who the voice and the hand that was holding me down belonged to. A much older version of Draco stood there but his eyes were sad unlike my amazing king. And reminding me of my king i began struggling again.  
"I need to get to Draco, let me go."  
"no you will only continue to harm your self. I will only release you once you have calmed". I glanced up at the man that could only be Draco's father and stopped struggling. If he were anything like Draco than refusing him will only cause me to waste time. Once i had stopped the hand was removed from my shoulder and went to my lower back. With one hand on my arm and one on my back he walked me over to the chair next to Draco's bed. Once I sat down the curtains opened and Severs Snape walked in.  
"Poppy has explained the extent of Draco's injuries to me. However i will not say a word until you give me your word potter that you will remain calm. I will not knock you unconscious again and I don't want you to have another break down again and injure your self further ". I nodded my head. I just wanted to hear that Draco will be OK.  
"there are a few burns that will take a while to heal but they will be OK None of them will scar. What we will have to worry about the most is Draco's reaction to the spots on his face,even though they will not scar, and the fact that he's currently bald. We all know how much Draco loves his hair no doubt he will throw a fit." the three were quite thinking of Draco's reaction of being bald when the curtains were swept away and Arthur Weasley walked in. I knew of the animosity between the Weasley's and Malfoy's so oi kept a close eye on . He was watching Arthur,he insisted I called him that, with a look of surprise.  
"harry? are you alright?" i looked over to Arthur and smiled at him  
"ya i'm fine but what are you doing here?" I asked  
"I was called about the attack. since your relatives said that wouldn't come down Albus thought that I should come in their place" I nodded, it made sense. My relatives hated me so it wasn't surprising that they couldn't come.

* * *

lm pov  
I was torn between being appalled that potters relatives refused to come and that he was OK with it or watching Weasley. I had wanted to know what happened to him. The last time I saw Arthur was shortly before i was forced to marry that bitch. I had thought that he was beautiful before but after having not seen him in years I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. With Narcissa dead perhaps i could take him away from the banshee he's supposed to call a wife After all i'm a Malfoy and what a Malfoy want a Malfoy gets and I wanted my fire. With the Weasley fertility perhaps I could get him pregnant I would love to have more children especially ones with red hair. I saw him give m me a curious glance so i smiled at him using all of the Malfoy charm

He blushed and looked away. It looked like he at least found my smile attractive. I vowed to use this to my advantage. I looked over at harry to find a small smile on his lips. Obviously he knew what my thought were. I sneered at him instinctively but it only served to make his smile grow. The curtains were swept away again and McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in. All the attention was given to them.

"Pansy Parkinson has been left in an unused classroom. I figured that young would like to serve the punishment since also has expressed interest in punishing Parkinson and Bulstrode for the abuse his queen has suffered at their hands" Dumbledore said.

I nodded my head, that was acceptable. Draco would not rest until he had gotten his revenge. I saw the time and internally frowned I had no desire to leave my fire side however I needed to leave for my very important meetings. Before I could decide whether I should go or not Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"OK everyone out, Harry needs to rest".

Everyone turned to leave listening to Harry complain that he didn't need sleep, that he only needed Draco. At the infirmary door the five turned to different hallways. Snape turned toward the dungeons his robes swishing behind him menacingly McGonagall and Dumbledore headed toward the towers talking among themselves while Arthur and myself walked together making our way to the castle doors. All was unfortunately quite between the two of us. I would have loved to hold a conversation but I could not think of one thing we could talk about. We walked down the halls rarely used and out of the corner of my eye I saw an alcove that I used once before while in my denial stage and decided to use the opportunity that had been handed to me. I grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him into the darkened area. He was to stunned to fight when I threw him against the wall blocking his escape routes with my arms. Once he realized what had happened he glared at me. I'm sure that he would be very upset to know that his glare only served to turn me on even more.

"Planning on attacking me Malfoy? I thought that your childish actions had possibly been over ridden by your life with a son. I see I was wrong." I was in such a good mood That I couldn't help but grin at him causing his glare to slip a bit.

"No Arthur I have no intention of causing you pain ... with my fist at least" before he could ask what I had meant I shocked him by sealing out lips together. He stilled and I used this opportunity to step forward slipping my leg between his and pressing our chests together. His little gasp allowed me to slip my tongue past his delicious lips and into his warm wet cavern. He yanked back ,not looking the least bit bothered that his head slammed against the stone wall denying me my pleasure, and started shouting at me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF ME MALFOY" hmm he sounded so hot screaming my name.

"no" I murmured "I had wanted to do this since we went to school together. Blasted father forbid me from marrying you and made an arranged marriage with that slut". The freezing of his lithe little body clued me in that I had shocked him.

"Now that both of my obstacles are gone I'll take what I want" I leered before swooping down and sucking his breath into my mouth. I shoved my pelvis against his as my tongue roamed his mouth. He squirmed trying to push my body away. I held his arms down rocking against him slowly causing delightful friction. Slowly I could feel him relax and moan every few minutes while his Hips began lifting every time I pressed forward. I released his arms from my grip wrapping my own around his waist and he responded by wrapping his arms around my neck as he angled his head to get better access. I felt victorious when I felt his arousal against my leg. I thrust my hips faster and harder drinking in the sounds that were escaping his lips louder and quicker than they were before. Arthur stilled and a particularly load moan left his mouth as I felt warmth on my leg. Before I could press forward again to release the pressure in my pants a fist rammed against the side of my face.

"you bastard. How could you sink so low" my fire stormed out of the alcove, his face matching the color of his hair, causing my smile and my erection to wither. I almost had him. I would not let this get me down. I'll get him, he will be mine so he best get comfortable. I fixed my appearance and finished walking down the hall. I walked with a little skip in my step but would deny it if anyone commented on it. I am a Malfoy after all.

* * *

1-I'm not very creative at making up potion names and for what i want to happen this will do  
2-I don't mean to say that all who have them are sluts. I have lost a dear uncle who fell victim to an unfortunate accident. He was the kindest man you will ever meet


	6. two for two

Huzzah, its here. Finally Fred and George get to make an appearance.

OK if you have a problem and your younger sibling says that they have a solution DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! I don't capitalize all my I's all the time so about half of the are small. I was complaining that I didn't want to fix them all by hand so she says that she has a solution. Go to edit she says and click replace. You can replace all your small I's with Capitalize ones. OK sounds legit to me. NO, now I have words like brIght and LucIus. Their all Big I's now. Every freaking one of them. Just do the reverse than she says it will make it like it was , now all the I's are small and I now have to change every I to its proper form. And since it's all 1st person theirs like 100 of them. THIS SUCKS!

Disclaimer:I own nothing, nothing you hear me*sobs* nothing T-T

warnings: nothing more than an irate Blond , a couple of handsy Death Eaters and a few cuss words.

* * *

I sat up in bed gasping for breath. Ever since that day a week ago I have been having trouble sleeping. I had tried everything to get the dreams to stop, I had even had sex with my wife before falling asleep. All that had accomplished was making things worse. I had tried to do it while starring at my wife and couldn't get "it" up. After I had managed to make molly orgasm I pictured Lucius standing above me doing to me what he had done those several days ago. Only than did I managed to release. I was not able to get a wink of sleep that night. All I could think of was my inability to take pleasure that my wife was curled next to me with her head on my shoulder completely sated while I could only take pleasure from some bastard.  
I ate breakfast cursing of my traitorous thoughts and body. I finished going through my daily routines spaced out before heading to day went by normally as it usually did except when I was heading to lunch. During the past week I had been avoiding Lucius as much as I could without being too obvious. As I headed to the cafeteria I was forced into a room I didn't want to be in with a person I really didn't want to be near.

"avoiding me, Arthur?" The ever prestigious Malfoy asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow."I have not been avoiding you Malfoy some of us are busy and don't have time to play your games" I spat trying to sound not as freaked out as I really was. He shoved me against the wall smirking.

"HM, I love it when your being feisty but I digress Arthur. I have come to you with a proposition. I have some business to be taken care of and I need the help of someone with your knowledge. You will help me and be paid well for it" he said all of this while my body was shoved between the wall and his.

"what makes you think that i'll willingly work for you Malfoy?"

"you'll get several hundred galleons a day and we'll be working for a week. I really would like for you to call me Lucius since we'll be colleagues"

"I never agreed to work with you and even if I did I would never agree to call you Lucius." The smirk he he gave me was infuriating, it made me want to do harm small children.

"Than i'll just have to wait until you have talked with that banshee you call a wife" He leaned forward and licked my lips and before I could react he had already walked out he door. I slumped to the floor trying to figure out how I should handle this. My family needed the money but if I agreed than he would harass me the entire time. If I told molly what had happened she would refuse to do it and would become angry and not trust me with other people again. Damned if I did and Damned if I don't.

* * *

*DM*POV*  
My entire body was heavy. I could hear voices but they sounded like they were under water. Maybe I was the one underwater, it would explain why everything felt so heavy. Taking a deep breath I pulled in clean air. OK so i'm not under water. I tried to focus on the voices trying to pin point who they were. If they were friendly voices than perhaps I could follow that tug on the back of my eye lids and sleep some more. If they were foe than it would be best if I pretend to sleep until they leave and I can than look for a way to escape. I paid more attention to the deeper voices than the lighter ones. They would be the most problematic if it were foe. I don't know how long I laid there listening to the unintelligible garbled sounds. The deepest sounded familiar but I couldn't place was even more problematic was that I was loosing the fight to stay awake. I slowly felt the darkness covering over me. As the darkness washed over me I realized who the voice belonged to. It was my good friend Blaise. Good it meant that Harry was alright...Harry!

I let from my laying position mouth open wide ready to demand where my , no doubt upset, queen was. I shut my mouth when all I saw was a darkened room, Clearly I must have fallen back asleep between my realization of who the voice belonged to and the horror of my missing queen. a whimper from my left caught my attention. OK so my not so missing queen. I brushed my fingers through the messy mop of hair. My queen was sitting on the grounds with his head resting on the edge of the bed his hand resting in my larger ones. I refused to allow my queen to sleep in such an obviously painful way.

"Harry, Harry, you need to wake up love. You'll be in pain in the morning". I watched my beloveds eyes slowly flutter open to reveal beautiful emerald green eyes. A confused look appeared on his face.  
"Draco?" he looked at me before leaping into my arms. I settled him onto my lap as he cried on my shoulder. He tried to talk but every world was muffled by his cries, his hiccups caused by the stress and my shirt. I sighed trying to control my anger from what that whore Parkinson had done. How dare she cause my queen such distress. I raised my hand and slid it through my beautiful blond silky locks only to be met with skin without any hair attached.

"ugh" harry looked up at my startled expression. "are you alright, your not hurt are you"? Harry turned his head toward a door to the left side of the infirmary.  
"Madam Pomphry, Madam Pomphry, somethings wrong with Draco." It only took a few seconds for the plump woman to come through the door. Her eyes were sleep filled, clothes were wrinkled as if they were put on in a hurry and her hair was a mess. Speaking of which.  
"WHERE THE IN HELL IS MY HAIR?" She looked stunned at my words and it took a few seconds for it to sink in what had me so upset.  
"The burning potion got in your hair and burned it off. What little of your hair remained after getting all the potion off was removed by the potion to fix the damage done to your skin. Both your head and Mister Potters hands will be devoid of hair for the next few weeks". Before I could demand that my hair be restored in the next few seconds rather than a few weeks it struck me what it was that she said.

"Hands?" I whipped my head around to see harry put his hands behind his back . I reached out and grabbed them pulling them forward. Thought they were mostly healed you could still see patches of shiny shin where flesh had been healed. Harry never had fingernails as they were kept so short but now he had no nails at all. Squinting my eyes I could see where small sections of nails could be seen growing out from under his skin. "what. happened.?" Harry kept his head down and wouldn't look at me. I looked over at Madam Pomphry.  
"He attempted to wipe the potion off your body with his bare hands. We had to knock him unconscious or else he would have tried to continue wiping the potion off harming his hand in the process. No matter what we did he kept trying to get back to you"

I looked over at harry who still had his head down.  
"why did you do that" Harry's answer was so light that I wasn't able to hear what he said. I reached up and raised his head.  
"You are a queen never lower your head to anyone, not even myself. Now with your head held high I want you to tell me why you tried to use your hands to get the potion off" Harry's eyes were wet with unshed tears and he had a a look of guilt in his eyes.  
"I didn't want you to get hurt. I was so upset. It was all my fault. If it wasn't for me you never would have gotten hurt. I had to try any thing I could to get rid of your pain even if it meant that I would get hurt" by the end large tears were rolling down harry's red cheeks.  
"I am the king it is my job to protect my queen. Even if I was told before hand that I would lose my hair I still would have jumped in front of you. As it stands I would do it again tomorrow and the next day. I would do it everyday for an entire year if it meant that you would be left unharmed." Harry was silent. The only sounds escaping Harry's lips were the sob and little hiccups. He had buried his face in my shoulder in the middle of the tirade and didn't seem like he was going to be moving any time soon. I wrapped my arms around his waist and threw the covers around the both of us.  
"I think we both need sleep Madam Pomphry" The matron smiled and nodded her head. Harry snuggled into my chest letting his body relax for the first time in a week. With my queen by my side I let myself drift into peaceful and much needed sleep.

* * *

*AW*POV*  
I tried not to let it show that I was dragging my feat but that was exactly what I was doing. I talked to molly about Malfoy's proposition and though she didn't like any of the Malfoy's she knew that they needed the money. She would have been OK if it was with someone else but since it was a Malfoy she had to grit her teeth. So here I was making my way toward the floo ready to deal with Malfoy manor. The floo room itself screamed rich. Not even a pile of mud in the middle of the Persian rug would sully the beauty of the room. Malfoy stood by the door looking just as amazing as the room, even dressed casually. The fact that this man was attracted to me seamed impossible. It must be some kind of trick, a ploy to get me to give in than have Malfoy bring all of his friends to laugh at my stupidity. I would not be made a laughing stock.  
"come Author, let us begin" Even the bastards voice was amazing and it ticked me off. He motioned for me to take a seat at a set of leather couches in the center of the room. He clapped his hands and a plate of snacks and a two cups and a pot of tea appeared on the table.I figured he'd sit at his desk but instead he sat on the same couch as me close enough that if he moved over anymore he'd be in my lap. Before I could scoot over he wrapped his arm around my waist forcing me to lean into his embrace.

"OK onto the topic of importance" he said as if I wasn't incredibly uncomfortable in his arms.  
"Now my plan is to take modern technologies from the muggle world and fit them to work with magic. With your knowledge of both fixing things and the muggle world you would be the best for this job which is why I chose you" I nodded my head even though I thought his reasoning was crap.  
"yes this makes sense" while talking I shoved his hands to the side and stood up moving to the opposite couch. If it angered Malfoy he didn't let it show. Instead he acted like nothing had happened. He continued talking before explaining the steps of his plan and what he wanted done first.

* * *

*LM*POV*  
I was smirking internally when he moved to the opposite couch. He wouldn't be my fire if he didn't have a spark. I was eyeing his lips as I explained what my plan was.  
"Now lets go to the other room where I have everything ready" I stood and ,like a gentleman ,motioned for him to go through the door first. My hand "not like gentlemen" swept across my beloveds behind. He whipped around and glared at me.  
"My apologies Author. It was an accident" My smirk did not slip from my lips nor did his glare leave his eyes. Clearly he was smart enough to not believe me. Though it didn't matter if he did or did not. Either way he would soon be in my bed screaming for more. He whipped around keeping and eye on my hands and went into the room across from the office. Inside was stacks off different kinds of TV's and cameras.  
"This is what I want to start on first. I have found these to be quite ingenious creations. My plan is to start a movie business,similar to that place called Hollywood. First we need to fix these to run on magic than we can work on themes for the movies. Perhaps we could show one for free than have the others cost money once people see what they are" Author was gazing into the room looking at all the different cameras and TV's I had.  
"of course since you are working with me you will be my partner." He whipped his head around and glared at me.

"I'm not to naive to know an innuendo when I hear one Malfoy. I don't even want to do this one small project with you let alone be your partner in anything." He spat. I ignored the small amount of clenching my heart was doing.  
"you will need me when i'm done with you author"  
"that will never happen Malfoy. I'd rather be dead than depend on you" Yes my heart was diffidently hurting right know but I wouldn't let it show.

* * *

*HP*POV*

"Hey harry" I'm not sure which of the twins yelled it out but I responded in kind.  
"hey. hows the shop doing?"  
"Its doing great. Were making more money in a week than dad does in a month now. Course we don't let them know that. Dad, while being proud of us, would feel let down that he does worse than his sons and mom keeps telling us we need to sell the shop and get real jobs like dad or Percy. We want to see the look on her face when she finds out that not only are we opening up a new shop in Germany but France as well. Rub it in her face that were doing great with out her unwanted help. Though we still buy small things here and there that they need. More bread, spices, a couple bags of floo powder and some well place galleons around the house" The other twin walked up to us.  
"Hey harry, whacha here for?" He asked.  
"Draco's lost his mind, well losing more of it than he had lost before, but still. The potion that landed on him caused his hair to fall off and we all know how much he loves his hair. Now that he's awake he has refused to return to school until his hair returns to normal. Until then we'll be having tutors come to the manor to teach us what we'll be missing in class. Anyway he's very upset about it. So I want to come here and see if there's anything I can get here that would calm him down and stop having fits. Did you know he had all the mirrors in that side of the manor removed? Lucius threw a fit and than Draco threw a bigger fit and won. As of yesterday mirrors are henceforth banned from the south wing of the manor until further notice. Ridiculous if you ask me but that's Draco. More Drama than all of the Hogwarts females combined". The twins apparently found the whole thing to be hilarious. After helping me find something that would cheer Draco up and fighting about payment the twins demanded to be allowed to come with me to Malfoy Manor. They wanted to see the ridiculously prissy slytherin in all his shinny baldness. I figured they'd leave the manor in several pieces if Draco saw them but they didn't care. Whats life without a little chills and thrills they said.  
I walled into the large room that was Draco bedroom, well the anteroom that led to the bedroom, with the twins following behind me.

"Draco I'm back and I brought..." Before I could finish warning Draco he threw open the door and stepped out shirtless and bald. The twins didn't know what to do first. Drool at the sight of a shirtless Draco or laugh at a bald one. Eventually the hilarity won and the two fell to the ground clutching their stomachs laughing.  
"I c-c-can HAHA see my pft reflection it" Dead twin number one said.  
" Q-q-quick cover i-it HAHA up, My eyes are burning up HAHAHAHA" said dead twin number two. Draco's eyes spelled painful torture for several years and everyone in the room could easily see it. He pulled out his wand and started walking toward the two writhing in laughter on the floor. They ran out the door and down the hall but you could still hear them laughing about reflections and lights that was much too bright.

"I went to buy you something to cheer you up and they decided to follow me here. I tried to warn you before you let your room but it was too late" I shrugged at the fuming blond.  
"I'll just have to get them at a later date. So what did you get me?"  
I snickered and pulled out the gift I had picked out.

* * *

*3rdperson*pov*  
Fred and George ran down the hall still snickering at the image that will forever be used to produce the patronus. Realizing that this was the perfect time to explore Malfoy Manor the two took off opening any door that was unlocked and attempting access of the ones that were locked. Turning the corner the two remembered that this was Malfoy Manor and that it was Death Eater central. Standing before them were two death eaters dressed full in cloak and mask and you didn't need to be intelligent to know that these two were strong. The rippling muscles bore witness to that. Before they would even think of running two wands were trained on them.

"Well well what have we here. Two Weasleys where they don't belong." Fred and George squared their shoulders and prepared to fight. To the death if they had to.  
"Seems their ready to die what do you think brother?" Before the other could open his mouth to respond Harry walked up.  
"Leave them alone. They came here with me." turning away from the two wearing masks he spoke to the twins

"you two should really leave. Your mum would probably throw a fit if she knew that you were here.".The one on the right smiled.  
"since it was the first time we were in Malfoy Manor and probably the last time we'll be here we figured it would be a good time as any to poke around and cause mayhem". Thought they both looked relaxed but they were on alert keeping an eye on the two Death Eaters who were still there the wands by their sides. If anything went down protecting harry was their first priority.  
"I think that they'll be fine here. We'll even show them around" Harry looked at the Death Eater on the right and nodded his head.  
"OK that's fine with me" and with that he walked off leaving two smug Death eaters and gob smacked red heads.  
"I think we should be upset that he left us George"

"HM I think so too Fred".  
"oh don't worry we'll protect you" Fred and George turned around to see Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange standing there.  
"yes" Fred said nodding his head "very upset". The Lestrange brothers paired up with one of the weasleys and threw their arms around the stunned twins waist pulling them the their side. Fred and George shared a wide eyed glance before they were led away by the renowned Death Eaters the hands gripping their hips never once moving.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd I'm done. I had half of it done for a while but couldn't bring myself to work on it for a while.

I would love some PM'S plz

later,

SoteriusDryke


End file.
